널 정말 사랑해
by Kejedot Tembok
Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan cinta, namun Sungmin mengatakan mencintai orang lain tapi mengingankan pria itu di sampingnya sampai waktunya nanti... / Warning Char Death -End-


"Saranghae" ku beranikan mengatakan satu kata itu, walau hati ini ragu, apakah ia akan mengerti dan menerima hati ini. Ku kepalkan kedua tangan di tiap sisi tubuh, keringat dingin mengalir di tengkuk belakang.

Matanya terbelalak lebar saat kata itu ku ucapkan, mulutnya terbuka seakan-akan sebuah suara akan keluar namun tidak. Dia hanya diam menatapku dengan mata bulat besar itu. Mata yang sejak pertama kali ku lihat dan menawan hati ku sedikit demi sedikit.

"Hyung?" panggilku ragu dan ia tetap diam tak bereaksi.

Di tundukkan kepalanya menatap ke bawah, melihat hal yang tak ku mengerti yang ada di lantai. Ku coba untuk mencari tahu reaksinya, namun sia-sia, karena poninya yang lumayan panjang menutupi setengah wajahnya yang tertutup.

Ku telan ludah susah payah, melangkahkan satu kaki mendekatinya.

"Maaf"

Katanya yang membuat langkah kaki ku berhenti di tengah-tengah, "ya?"

"Maaf. Tapi di hatiku sudah ada seseorang"

**JEDER**

Bagai tersengat petir yang tiba-tiba menggelegar, hati ku langsung remuk redam. Tubuhku kaku di tempat dan mataku terus menatap sosoknya yang tertunduk. "Maksudmu?" lirihku, "Apa aku tahu siapa dia?" dengan berat ku beranikan diri ini bertanya sebuah pertanyaan yang ku yakinin akan memberikan rasa sakit tak tertahankan di hati.

"Siwon" ucapnya lugas, mendongak dan menatap langsung ke mataku, "Dan tadi aku baru pergi dari Rumah Sakit untuk memeriksa janin yang ada di perut ini. Keturunannya," lanjutnya tanpa jeda dan rasa khawatir bila semua perkataannya itu bagai mencabut nyawa ini perlahan, "Jadi, Mianhe Kyuhyun-ah" di balik tubuhnya dan berlalu meninggalkan ku.

Pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri mematung tanpa bisa bergerak walau otak ini memerintah agar mengerjar sosok mu, "Ternyata," tanpa ku sadari air mata ini mulai turun mengalir membasahi pipi, "Ternyata selama ini aku salah paham dengan kebaikanmu" ku hempaskan tubuh ku yang sudah tak berdaya ke lantai, "Ternyata cinta ini bertepuk sebelah tangan" ku baringkan tubuh ini tidur di lantai, membiarkan air mata tetap mengalir membasahi pipi. Suara sesegukan bisa ku dengar, tapi berusaha ku redam agar yang lain tak mendengar.

"Saranghae... Saranghae Sungmin-Hyung" bisik ku lirih. Mataku menatap pintu kayu yang sudah tertutup rapat. Menghilangkan sosokmu dari pandangan mata ini. "Saranghae..." ku tutup mulut ku agar suara isak tangis tak keluar, walau percuma saat seluruh memori cinta ku pada mu berputar-putar bagai video yang ter-play di benak.

o**O**o

"Hei pernahkah sekali saja kau mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Pernahkah? Ku mohon, jawab pertanyaanku"

"..."

"Kau tetap diam. Apa itu berarti kau tak pernah mencintaiku?"

"..."

"Ku mohon jangan diam seperti ini. Kau tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat malah. Jadi ku mohon jangan pergi. Jangan. Please"

"Mianhe. Aku harus pergi"

Relung hati ku bagai teremas kuat sangat mendengar jawabannya. Entah mengapa mataku mulai memanas.

_Ku mohon air mata, jangan keluar sekarang. Aku tak ingin di anggap lemah olehnya. Tak ingin._

"Haruskah?"

Ia mengangguk tapi matanya tak menatapku.

Apa begitu sulitnya kau melihatku sekarang? Melihat refleksi hatiku yang retak dari bola mata ini?.

"Kau kejam" geramku akhirnya keluar. Bagaimanapun aku inikan hanya manusia biasa, tak bisa ku tahan kekecewaan terus menerus dan berpura-pura tersenyum.

"Kau yang pertama kali datang padaku, tapi kau juga yang pertama meninggalkanku"

"Kyu~"

Tangan kanannya terangkat mencoba menggapai wajahku.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" Ku tepis tangan itu. Shock dan kecewa terbayang jelas di bola mata kecokelatan miliknya. "Apa kau senang sekarang? Kau senang melihatku hancur untuk kedua kalinya 'kan?".

Ia terdiam.

Huh! Sekarang kau bisa terdiam dan menunduk, memperlihatkan raut wajah sedih dan tertekan seperti itu?. Apa kau sadar selama ini akulah yang merasa kecewa, merasa hancur saat kau dengan tenangnya lebih memilih bersamanya.

Tapi sepertinya hatiku sudah buta dan otak jeniusku jadi bodoh karena dirimu.

Kenapa aku mau begitu saja menjadi yang kedua?. Dan terus menyembunyikan hubungan kita ini dari semua orang.

Terutama dari dia.

Seseorang yang menduduki posisi pertama dalam hatimu. Yang sudah pasti akan menjadi ayah dari janin yang kau kandung dan pendamping seumur hidupmu.

Hei! Ini bukan dunia fiksi! Ini bukan dunia di saat sebuah cerita tertulis maka cerita itu menjadi kenyataan. Ini bukan dunia seperti itu.

Aku sangat membenci semua cerita fiksi-fiksi yang di tulis semua ELF yang mengatakan bila kau bisa hamil. _Damn it_ ! Kau itu seorang laki-laki!. Hanya 1 banding 1 Miliyar orang di dunia ini yang memiliki kemungkinan hal itu terjadi. Dan kenapa 1 orang itu adalah kamu?!.

Tapi sesaat aku sendiripun pernah berkhayal.

Berkhayal seandaikan semua cerita fiksi itu benar, aku ingin hanya akulah yang memilikimu, dan suatu hari nanti kita akan memiliki anak-anak yang lucu. 2 mungkin. 1 laki-laki dan 1 perempuan.

Aku yakin anak perempuan kita akan manis dan menggemaskan sepertimu, tapi aku juga tak mau kalau dia mewarisi sifat Evil ku. Tak lucu kan seorang gadis berparas manis tapi peringaiannya seperti Evil.

Dan aku mau nanti anak laki-laki kita sangat enerjik dan tampan seperti aku. Tapi aku tak mau dia terlalu enerjik seperti duo EunHae. Bisa-bisa nanti kau kerepotan dan waktu kebersamaan kita berdua untuk melakukan hal-hal yang privasi menjadi terganggu.

Kalau berkhayal seperti itu saat membaca cerita-cerita fiksi yang di tulis ELF tentang kita entah mengapa aku langsung tersenyum geli.

Apa mereka sadar sebenarnya hubungan kita masih dalam tahap _Hyung_ dan _Dongsaeng_ saja?.

Bagaimanapun aku masih terlalu takut mengakui perasaan ini. Sebuah perasaan tabu yang tersimpan jauh di lubuk hati, untukmu.

Dan perasaan tabu yang berpikir kau takkan mungkin menerimaku karena kau masih normal.

Bolehkan aku sempat berfikir kau itu normal? Karena pernah suatu malam kau datang dan merengek padaku saat para ELF menyebutmu terlalu manis dan imut seperti perempuan, dan kau tak mau di sebut seperti itu.

Tapi semua itu runtuh seketika saat tak sengaja aku mendengar pembicaraan duo EunHae yang bilang kau menyukai dia.

Saat itu aku masih tak percaya.

Benar-benar tak ingin percaya.

Tapi semua itu terbukti saat kau mengatakan kau mencintainya, di saat aku mengutarakan perasaanku.

Sadarkah kau karena hal itu aku menjadi terpuruk?

Ah mungkin kau sadar karena tak lama setelah insiden itu kau datang padaku dan berkata "aku menyayangimu Kyuhyun-ah".

Sesaat aku merasa terbang ke angkasa dan berharap ini bukanlah mimpi.

Tapi lagi-lagi semua itu omong kosong saat kau berkata, "tapi aku juga mencintainya, jadi kumohon pengertianmu. Kalau kau memang mencintaiku dan menyayangiku, tetaplah disisiku menjadi sandaran hatiku. Aku tahu ini terdengar egois, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Jadi, maukah kau menjadi milikku? Tanpa seorangpun tahu?".

Heh, bila mengingat hal itu entah mengapa aku tertawa, karena dengan bodoh dan polosnya aku mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataanmu.

Dan sejak itulah kisah percintaan di balik layar semua orang tentang kita dimulai. Dari kecupan singkat yang jangan sampai di ketahui hingga sesuatu yang manis untuk dikenang saat malam datang menjelang, sebuah peleburan cinta terjadi.

Sampai beberapa waktu aku masih bertahan karena yakin cepat atau lambat kau pasti berpaling padaku.

Tapi

Sepertinya semua sia-sia

Sekarang kau dengan teganya mencampakkanku, memilih dirinya tanpa sadar di sini aku terluka.

Hei siapapun

Bila seandainya saat ini aku memilih mati apa aku salah?.

o**O**o

"Yobboseo? Kyuhyun-ah kau dimana sekarang?" Suara sopran bernada sendu terdengar saat aku mengangkat panggilan dari ponsel ini.

"Yobboseo? Kyuhyun-ah? Kau mendengarku?"

Aku terdiam, mata dan pikiranku lebih memilih menatap sinar matahari yang tenggelam di ufuk barat.

"Kyuhyun-ah kau dimana? Semua mencemaskanmu!," Di antara semua orang kenapa bukan kau yang menghubungiku dan berkata seperti itu?, "Kyuhyun-ah sebenarnya kau ini ada dimana? Hae-hyung bilang kau tak ada di Dorm, dan Ahra-noona bilang kau tak ada di rumah, sebenarnya kau ini dimana? Sebentar lagi pernikahan Sungmin-hyung dan Siwon-hyung dimulai! Palli! Cepatlah kemari! Atau kau ketinggalan"

**_Deg_**

Suara jantungku yang bagai di remas terasa perih, sempat aku berpikir apa jantung ini takkan berdetak lagi?

Oh Tuhan, bila itu betul alangkah baiknya, tapi

"Ryeong-hyung..."

"Hmm?"

"Bisa aku menitipkan pesan padamu? Tolong katakan pada Sungmin"

"Eh? Untuk apa? Lebih baik kau katakan langsung pada orangnya, jadi sebaiknya kau ke si..."

"Tolong dengarkan aku dulu" dengan cepat ku putus perkataan Ryeowook di seberang sana, waktu ku tak cukup untuk berbasa basi sekarang.

Ryeowook terdiam tanda dia mengijinkanku bicara.

Aku tarik napas dalam-dalam, sebelah tanganku yang bebas kini memegang dengan erat sejuntai tali yang tergantung.

Ku pejamkan mataku erat menahan air mata yang ingin menyeruak keluar, tanpa sadar genggaman tanganku pada ponsel menjadi kuat.

"Aku..."

Entah mengapa suaraku tercekat, dan saat mata ini terbuka jatuhlah air mata yang berusaha ku bendung, mengalir turun membuat jejak aliran sendiri di pipiku yang menjadi cekung seiring tubuhku yang semakin kurus karena batinku tertekan.

"Kyu... ?"

Ku tarik napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Tolong katakan padanya, _'aku mencintaimu, aku minta maaf karena perasaan ini kau jadi sulit memilih antara aku dan dia, tapi aku tak pernah menyesali rasa cinta ini walau rasa pahit dan sakit terus menemaniku saat bersamamu, jangan menangis dan tetap kenanglah aku sesekali walau waktu berjalan semakin cepat, aku bahagia saat kau tersenyum walau aku membenci senyum itu bukan sepenuhnya untuk ku, aku... Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, jadi maafkan aku, selamat tinggal'_,"

Selesai aku mengatakan hal itu segera ku tutup panggilan ini, tak berniat sedikitpun mengetahui reaksi Ryeowook.

Bunyi nada dering panggilan telepon milikku kembali terdengar, di layar LCD terpampang nama Ryeowook memanggil, tapi aku tak peduli lagi, ku tolak panggilannya.

Cekatan jariku menggulir aplikasi menu ponselku. Mengetik sebuah pesan singkat pada seseorang sebelum ponsel itu ku matikan dan menjatuhkannya di tanah.

Aku menghela napas, kedua tanganku kini menggengggam erat seuntas tali yang tergantung di hadapanku yang berdiri di atas sebuah kursi kayu di dalam hutan di wilayah perdalaman seoul, satu-satunya tempat yang ku yakinin takkan ditemukan siapapun.

Ku kalungkan tali itu dileher dan dengan satu dorongan kecil pada kursi kayu kebelakang, membuat satu-satu pijakanku terjatuh, saat itulah tubuh ini tergantung dengan leher terjerat oleh tali yang digantungkan pada satu dahan pohon.

Detik terakhir sebelum kesadaranku hilang hanya suara tawamu dan senyum mempesona milikmu yang kuingat. Hanya dirimu hyung.

o**O**o

Di ruang ganti yang terletak dibelakang sebuah gereja, Sungmin tampak gelisah, itu bisa terlihat dari sikapnya yang tak bisa diam dan bibir bawahnya yang di gigit. Walau beberapa Hyung-nya yang lain mencoba menenangkannya dengan lelucon kecil tapi tetap tak bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas, hanya sebuah senyum yang di paksakan ia lakukannya agar bisa menghilangkan kecemasan Hyung dan Dongsaeng-nya yang hadir hari ini.

Seiring dengan detikan waktu, entah mengapa rasa gelisah semakin menyelimuti dirinya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, bukan karena tegang sebentar lagi pernikahannya dengan Siwon, seseorang yang di cintainya, berlangsung. Bukan karena itu, tapi dia juga tak mengerti mengapa rasa gelisah ini tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja saat Ryeowook, salah satu Dongsaeng-nya, atau bisa dikatakan seseorang yang sudah di anggapnya bagai adik kandung, keluar ruangan dengan decak kekesalan karena Kyuhyun, Dongsaeng sekaligus kekasih gelapnya, tidak menjawab panggilan sedari tadi.

Berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari kegelisahan, Sungmin duduk di kursi kayu di pinggir jendela. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam erat gelas berisi air putih dengan mata menatap keluar, menerawang mencari jawaban pada kegelisahannya ini.

"Hei, masa si Magnae itu tak datang" dengus percakapan Leeteuk bersama yang lain tertanggap oleh indera pendengaran Sungmin.

'_Kyuhyun_,' gumamnya dan meletakkan telapak tangannya ke dada sebelah kiri, merasakan denyut jantungnya yang berpacu cepat.

"Hais! Sebenarnya kemana anak itu, sudah beberapa hari ini merepotkan karena tak pernah makan dan terlihat seperti mayat hidup, dan sekarang dia masih mau merepotkan kita" tungkas Zhoumi kesal.

"Hmm, aku juga berpikir sepertinya dia ada masalah makanya seperti itu," pendapat Yesung sambil mengetuk dagunya sok bijak, "Min-ah, apa dia ada bilang padamu kalau akhir-akhir ini dia ada masalah?," Yesung menoleh menatap Sungmin, menatapnya dengan mata kecil sipit miliknya.

Sungmun terkejut dari lamunannya, perasaannya gugup, "eh, itu, sebenarnya..." Ia bingung ingin berkata apa, bicara yang sebenarnya kalau '_Kyuhyun adalah kekasih gelapku dan kami sudah putus karena aku memilih bersama Siwon_?', tidak! Dia tak sebodoh itu berkata hal ini di saat seperti ini.

Sebagai pengalih jawaban Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Ini aneh sekali, biasanya anak itu akan terbuka denganmu"

Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Benar, apalagi Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya mencintaimu... "

Ups!

Hyukjae segera menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan berbicara hal yang tak penting.

Mata Sungmin terbuka lebar, satu persatu di tatapnya seluruh Hyung dan Dongsaeng-nya.

"Kau bilang Kyu mencintaiku?" Ulangnya dengan suara kecil, "kalian tahu hal itu?".

Ragu semuanya mengangguk tanpa terkecuali setelah sebelumnya saling menatap satu sama lain memberikan keyakinan bahwa mereka berbohong seperti apapun sudah percuma sekarang.

"Sejak kapan kalian tahu..." Tanya Sungmin dengan suara lemah.

Gelisah mereka saling pandang, meminta salah seorang sebagai juru bicara.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Begini Min-ah" sebagai perwakilan Leeteuk berbicara setelah sebelumnya berdehem, "Sebenarnya dari awal aku, ah tidak, mungkin kami sudah curiga dengan gelagat anak itu. Caranya menatapmu, memperhatikanmu, dan yang terpenting, caranya memperlakukanmu yang bisa di bilang istimewa membuat rasa penasaran kami muncul. Apa lagi saat beberapa minggu ini kau tampak dekat dengannya padahal hari pernikahanmu dengan Siwon sudah di tetapkan, awalnya aku curiga kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya..."

_Leeteuk Hyung benar, aku memang memiliki hubungan seperti itu dengan Kyu_

Leeteuk terbatuk sesaat, "tapi sepertinya kecurigaan itu salah, lihat dirimu sekarang, sangat tampan dengan balutan tuxedo putih itu dan dalam beberapa menit lagi kau akan menikah,"

Sungmin terdiam.

Menikah ?

Ya sebentar lagi dia resmi masuk ke dalam keluaraga besar Choi, sebagai pasangan hidup anak lelaki pertama keluarga Choi, sebagai pasangan hidup Siwon.

"A.. Aku..."

"Lagipula walau aku kurang suka, tapi ku akui kau serasi dengan Siwon, Sungmin" celetuk Heechul dengan tangan terlipat di dada, yang sukses mendapatkan pukulan bertubi-tubi namun tak jadi dari yang lain.

Hei wajarkan tak ada yang berani melakukan hal itu pada si Heenim _The Real Evil_. Orang yang mau cepat mati saja berani melakukannya.

"Hyung, sebenarnya... "

Perkataan Sungmin terhenti, dia terlalu ragu untuk berkata jujur, terlalu ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun memang tak lama namun rasa cinta Kyuhyun dan perhatiannya yang besar tak bisa Sungmin pungkiri bahwa desir-desir halus menggelitik hatinya. Perasaan yang tak ia rasakan saat bersama Siwon, sebuah perasaan gugup dan, ah, terlalu susah untuk di ungkapkan, Sungmin masih belum mengerti dengan pasti mengenai rasa itu.

Di usap perutnya yang sedikit membuncit, merasakan kehadiran kehidupan lain di tubuhnya.

Mata Sungmin terpejam, yang entah mengapa bayang-bayang Kyuhyun'lah yang hadir. Degupan jantungnya yang berdetak halus, berirama dan terasa begitu manis bersamaan dengan rasa sesak.

'_Apa ini_?'

Tanyanya sambil merasakan debaran jantungnya, '_apa aku_...?'

Getaran ponsel yang diletakkan di atas meja rias menarik minat Sungmin, langkahnya pelan berjalan dan meraih ponsel itu.

'_Pesan_?'

Dahinya merengut dan menggulir aplikasi di ponselnya, membuka pesan yang masuk.

.

[From : Kyu

Date : 3 Januari 2018

Subject : Unknow

Mianhe

Nomu Saranghae Minimi

Good bye]

.

Jantung Sungmin berdetak tak karuan, rasa takut tiba-tiba datang tak terkendali, entah mengapa kata 'Good bye' terasa mengganjal di hatinya.

'_Kyu_...'

Brak

Suara pintu yang di buka paksa mengejutkan semuanya, terlihat Ryeowook masuk dengan wajah yang agak pucat, salah satu tangannya terancung ke depan memperlihatkan ponselnya.

"K.. Kyu.. " Ucapnya terbata, air mata turun membasahi pipi, "aku takut anak itu berbuat hal yang tak diinginkan!" Teriak Ryeowok histeris sambil mengancungkan ponselnya pada siapapun.

"Wook, tenang" Yesung datang mendekat dan merengukuh tubuh kecil Ryewook dalam pelukannya, "ada apa?".

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya liar, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, dengan usaha terakhirnya ia mencoba menceritakan semuanya, semua yang ia bicara dengan Kyuhyun di telepon dan pesan Kyuhyun untuk Sungmin.

Saat Ryeowook mengakhiri ceritanya, semuanya menoleh menatap Sungmin yang tercengang.

Sungmin mematung di tempat, tubuhnya bergetar, rasa takutnya semakin memuncak.

"Min... " Shindong angkat bicara, "Sebenarnya apa maksud Kyuhyun berbicara begitu", pertanyaan Shindong sepertinya sama dengan pertanyaan yang lain, tak sabar mereka memandang Sungmin menuntut sebuah jawaban.

Sungmin bagai terpojok, ia ketakutan, tapi lebih takut dengan isi pesan dari Kyuhyun.

¤¤¤ **Flashback **¤¤¤

_"Kyu, kenapa menangis?"_

_Kyuhyun mengusap airmatanya dan tersenyum. Sungmin khawatir dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya ke tempat tidur Kyuhyun._

_"Kyu?" Sungmin membelai rambut Kyuhyun dan menariknya ke dalam pelukan, "kau kenapa?"_

_Kyuhyun hanya diam tak bereaksi, terlalu menghayati kehangatan dari Sungmin._

_Suasana hening namun nyaman menyelimuti mereka, walau tanpa kata-kata, mereka bagai saling mengerti satu sama lain._

_"Hyung"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Kalau kau menikah dengannya... " Kyuhyun menghentikan perkataannya, di tarik napas panjang sekali, "kita tetap bersamakan"_

_Belaian tangan Sungmin di rambut Kyuhyun berhenti sesaat dan bergerak lagi._

_"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"_

_Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin, meletakkan tangannya di kedua bahu Sungmin, "jawab Hyung" tuntut Kyuhyun, "Aku tak peduli statusmu, dan aku tak peduli walau selamanya jadi yang kedua, tapi kumohon... " Kyuhyun meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sungmin, suaranya bergetar saat berbicara, "Aku mohon tetap jadi milikku walau tak sepenuhnya," Kyuhyun terisak menahan sakit, "Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Hyung. Lebih baik aku mati daripada hidup tanpa dirimu"_

_Mata Sungmin menerawang jauh, di usap punggung Kyuhyun mencoba memberi ketenangan tapi tak menjawab semua pernyataan Kyuhyun._

_Dia masih belum berani menjawab, sebuah kata-kata menenangkan karena besok ia berencana mengakhiri kisah perselingkuhan mereka._

¤¤¤ **Flasckback end **¤¤¤

Sungmin menutup mulutnya, airmata jatuh membasahi pipi.

'_Mungkinkah_?'

"Hyung.. Kau kenapa? Kenapa menangis?" Hyukjae mendekati Sungmin yang berdiri bergetar dengan airmata yang terus mengalir, "Hyung..."

Saat sentuhan tangan Hyukjae terasa di bahunya, bagai tombol kesadaran Sungmin tertekan, sekelilingnya bagai berputar-putar, terlihat putih dan menjadi gelap.

"HYUNG!"

"SUNGMIN!"

Teriak semuanya bersamaan, terkejut melihat tubuh Sungmin limbung dan akhirnya terjatuh dilantai, Sungmin pingsan...

* * *

o**O**o

* * *

[_Hei my love_

_Listen my heart_

_Di dalam detakan ini ada dirimu, dan disaat kau memilih pergi dariku saat itu jugalah detakan ini pergi meninggalkanku_

_I love you_

_You are my destiny_

_Di saat seluruh dunia tak memperdulikanku, aku yakin kau pasti ada disisiku, selalu._

_Namun saat kau pergi dariku, apalagi yang tersisa dari diri ini?._

_I love you_

_I love you_

_I love you_

_Aku akan mengatakannya berjuta-juta kali walau matamu tak melihat kearahku, walau kau melihat dirinya._

_I love you_

_Sampai kapanpun aku mencintaimu_

_My Minimi, Sungmin_]

* * *

o**EnD**o


End file.
